


Nap Lap

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chat Noir Needs A Hug, Coffee, Crying, F/M, Makeup, Marichat May 2019, Nap Lap, Plagg Cares, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Nap Lap

Marinette’s Pov 

I was relaxing during my time home. Away from the stress, I finally seemed to melt away. Sadly, it didn’t stay that way very long. 

“Marinette!” My name was screamed but it was different from usual. 

Usually, he shouted with such happiness and excitement. Now, though, he shouted with anguish and fury. I could barely contain the chill that ran up my body when he said my name. 

I turned towards him quickly and gasped. His eyes were red and puffy holding the tears that were threatening to overflow. His face was stained with marks that I never want him to have. His whole demeanor was defeated and dead. His face was pale and tense in sorrow and dejection. 

I quickly forget about everything and focused on him. His arms were tight around me when I grabbed onto him and brought him closer to me. 

“Kitty! What happened?! Who did this?!” I reached up to his face to see the tears starting to come down again. I internally growled at whoever did this. 

His cried were loud and ugly. A cat’s yowl combined in its grief and torment. He started talking and couldn’t stop. 

“My father says I’m not good enough. When I try my hardest and just need a break, he still pushes for more. I can’t take it anymore! The pressure of being perfect for him. It’s driving me insane, and I can’t do anything about it. I just want to be normal. I just want to be enough for him, Mari! Am I not good enough? Am I such a useless thing that I am so broken beyond repair. I wish I was enough for him. Please, Mari, help me understand why I am useless. Why am I so useless? Why am I always asks things I don’t want to do, but comply with it in the end. I smile to everyone and they believe it without a doubt. So, why does it hurt so much? Why am I trying so hard when it never even works for me?! I tried my best but doesn't he know that I can break! Doesn’t he know that I feel things! Doesn’t he realized that I’m human! Am I this big disappointment that he needs to fix constantly? He doesn’t even spend enough time, but he dictates that he knows everything. I should at least have the comfort of knowing I am listened to, right? He doesn’t even look at me whenever I come back from the activities he made me do. He doesn’t care that I put all my efficiency in it, but doesn’t look my way for doing it! Why am I so defective?!” His wails broke my heart, and I could barely contain the rage that festered inside me. 

How dare his father do this to him! How dare he try to ruin my partner! How dare he try and change him! No one hurts my kitty!

I took deep breaths and calmed myself down, and I allowed myself to regain my thoughts once more. I take a look at the trembling boy in my arms. Never had I ever seen him this hysteric. This type of pain I never would have expected from a boy who shamelessly flirts with Ladybug and me a few times even. 

His tail flicks agitatedly and wildly, curling itself to my leg to later detach itself from me again. His face was burrowed deep in my shoulders taking gulps full of air from my shoulder. His blond hair tickling my neck, but I didn’t dare move from this position. 

“You are not broken. You are the furthest thing from that. You save Paris with Ladybug every day.”

“I’m just a distraction for her! I have gotten under the control of akumas and made everything that much more dangerous for Paris.”  He cut me off with a look of desperation. 

“Who takes those hits for her?! Who makes sure that she is always safe in those battles?!” I shot back at him. He remained silent as he tried to calm his breaths again. 

“You save everyone every single day from akumas. If not akumas, then you bring a smile to everyone’s face with your corny jokes or lopsided smiles.”

I apparently said the wrong thing because he growls and claws at whatever he got his hands on. The happened to be my pants. He didn’t seem to notice being to focus on trying to latch onto something, and I could care less what happened to my clothes. 

“Lopsided smiles. Corny jokes,” He chuckled humorlessly. 

“Chat?” 

“Why do you like me, princess?” He asked. His voice was so serious I couldn’t stand to look in his cat-like ones. 

“Tell me, purrincess.” He lifted my head as I shivered at his tone. So cold and distant. Numb. 

“Y-you’re the funniest person I know. You make everyone smile just having you near them.” 

“So I’m just a jester?” He whispered and turned away from me. 

My mind snapped and something just took over me. 

“You are Chat Noir. You make me smile when I have had the worst days. You are a dork with your love of anime. You are sensitive and sweet to me ever since Glaciator. You help anyone you can because you want to be there for anyone you can. You are terrified of being a disappointment but being alone as well. You a flirt with Ladybug and extremely loyal to her. You are a self-sacrificing person who doubts his entire being. Doubts that he is cared for. That you think Ladybug would move on if you were to leave. To think  _ I  _ would forget about you and think  _ I  _ move on from you. So when I say this, I mean. Every. Single. Word.” I pull his face close to mine with determination coursing through me. 

“You are funny, dorky, sweet, sensitive, loyal, selfless, sacrificing, insecure, optimistic, and so many more.” I rest my head on his head and take a deep breath. I open my eyes to look straight into his eyes. 

Blue meeting green. Yin and Yang. My partner. My other half. 

“You are the best thing here in my life, so I beg you. Don’t leave me.” I felt the tears creeping down my face. His breath on my face as he looked at me with his unshed tear eyes. He brings one of his clawed hands up to my cheek and stroke it lightly. He was careful to not harm me and brought me closer to his chest. 

“I promise not to leave you.” He whispered as he tightly grabbed me. We were both holding onto each other not wanting to leave the position. We soon sank down onto the floor and fell into a position where he was in my lap. I stroked his hair carefully putting his tense body into a tranquil state. 

“You are perfect with your quirks. You make it worth smiling each day, chaton. I wouldn’t want to change you for anything but the original,” I whispered. He soon fell asleep and didn’t move from the spot. 

“Tikki, please help us. Help him.” I begged the tiny goddess when she comes out of her hiding spot. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Those words just led me to tighten my hold on him. I want to take the pain he has and place it in my life. My body curled to shield him from the rising sun. I didn’t realize I have been awake all night and was soon needed to get ready for school. 

“Hey, Tikki, what about his kwami?”

I saw Tikki rub her eyes and frown. 

“He would have used a lot of energy to keep Chat Noir from detransforming. I’m going to get a blindfold for you and some cheese for Plagg.” She zipped off as I brushed his hair softly. She returned and I quickly tied the blindfold to feel the bright light flash in front of me. 

“Cheese!” He squealed but Tikki shushes him quickly. 

“Plagg, be quiet! Can’t you see your chosen is sleeping!” She hissed quietly. 

I didn’t hear Plagg before he muttered something that was too low for me to comprehend. 

Tikki didn’t say anything but I soon heard Plagg chewing. 

My nose scrunched at the smell of the cheese, but I ignored it seeing as Chat has to deal with this constantly. 

“Thank you, princess.” He whispered being cautious about waking the sleeping boy from my lap. 

“I don’t deserve it,” I mutter darkly. 

“Yes, you do. You helped him. That’s all he needs. You are good Ladybug. Don’t doubt it.” Plagg suddenly moved his paw to my forehead and traced something on it. 

“Protect him for me, please?” He whispered before he moved away from my ear. 

“Tikki, it’s time to wake the boy, now.” He announced. 

“Do we have to?” I tug him closer to my waist as he tightened his grip on me. 

“I’m afraid so, Mari,” Tikki confirmed as I felt my face fall. 

“Please be okay. Don’t leave me, mon chaton.” I brought my hands to his forehead and kissed the spot lightly. He purred softly as I smiled at the sound. 

“Tikki, go hide, please.” After a few moments, I shook the sleeping boy with hesitance. 

He started to grunt and swat me away, but I kept persisting on it. He soon moved and I felt him rise up. 

“Wh- Marinette? Why are you in my room? And why do you have-” He gasped as he probably realized where he was. 

“Kid, you slept the night here.” I heard Chat stutter random nonsense as I put my hand out. 

He took my hand and I grab onto him and pull myself up. 

“Kitty?” 

“Y-yes?” He whispered when he tightened his grip on my hand. 

“Please tell me you believe me.” 

“Believe you about what?” He asked softly as he brushed my hair.

“That you are perfect the way you are. You are my kitty, and I need you. So, please, tell me that you believe me when I said that you are the most amazing person I have met.”

His silent answer brings me closer to him. I slowly bring my hands up his hair to reach his bare cheeks. 

I rise up on my toes and feel him sink down a little. 

“Don’t leave me, chaton,” I whispered as I kissed his lips softly. I separate but I hear sniffles from him. 

“My beautiful princess. How could I when I have you to hold in my arms every night?” He brought his lips back on my mine.    
It was gentle and hesitant letting me leave anytime, but I knew this was the perfect moment for me. 

We soon separate when I realized what I have done. 

“I’m sorry,” I whimpered. 

“You’re sorry?” He asked. 

“You love Ladybug. I shouldn’t have kissed you. You love someone else and I shouldn’t have done that because you don’t like me-” 

His lips were on my searing them shut. I tightened my hold on him as he stole the breath from me. 

He separated and placed his fingers on my lips tracing them. 

“It’s true that Ladybug was my first love, but that doesn’t mean I can’t love another.” 

I felt all the words I knew leaving my brain as he sent it short-circuiting. 

“All right, lover boy, it’s time to go. Princess needs some sleep after staying up all night.” 

“You stayed up all night?!” He shouted in surprise. 

“Ummm… if I say yes, will I be in trouble?” I joked.

“Princess,” He sighed his nickname exasperated. “Promise me you will sleep.”

“I promise I will sleep.” I chuckled at his protectiveness. 

“Good. I’m leaving so in ten seconds take off the blindfold. Start counting please.” 

“One, two, three, fo-” He silenced me with lips one more time leaving my mind wandering before he disappeared. 

I take deep breaths to regain my breath. 

“Seven, eight, nine, ten.” I open my eyes to take the blind flood off. The light blinds me for a second before I adjust to it. 

“Tikki?” 

“How do you feel?” She asked when flying out of her hiding spot. 

“Complete,” I answered honestly. 

“What about your feelings about Adrien?” She asked.

“Just like Chat, Adrien may have been my first love, but that doesn’t mean I can’t fall for another. I’m pretty sure he always had it, but I denied it always.” 

“C' mon let’s get you some rest,” Tikki said as I felt my eyes drop a bit. 

“I don’t have time to sleep, though.” 

“You promised.” She sang as I went into my bed. 

“Maybe, a few minutes wouldn’t hurt.” I felt my body relax as my head hit the pillow. 

The alarm blared as I whined at the noise. 

I look at the time and see it was the second alarm I had. I had thirty minutes to get ready.

“Up you go, Mari.” Tikki guided me to the bathroom while I got ready. I covered the bags under my eyes but they were still prominent there. I sighed and gave up trying to hide it. I was never good with makeup anyway as I wiped it away. 

I went to my wardrobe and pulled a comfy hoodie and brought the hood up over my head. 

“Marinette, why do you have your hood up to let alone a jacket on?” Maman asked. 

“Too comfy to not wear.” I murmured as I brought the apple to my lips. 

She chuckled before letting me leave the bakery with my bag. 

Tikki just curled up in the pockets underneath the jacket. 

I was at the school in five minutes and plopped onto the seat. 

“Woah! Look at what the cat dragged in!” I heard Lila’s voice as I saw no one in the classroom in yet. 

“What do you want?” I asked while bringing my head up. 

“Nothing that you would know of. You know, like how to actually be pretty and amazing as me.” She flipped her hair as I glared at her with my sleep deprived state. 

“That’s enough, Lila.” I watch as Adrien frown at Lila and looked at her with resentment. 

“Adrien! Did you just hear what she said before? She said I was uglier than a pig.” She faked cried and I prepared myself to be yelled at. 

“I heard the conversation, Lila. You started it and I will finish it.” He walked up and went into Alya’s seat taking off his blazer and put it over my jacket. He then stroke my hair as I felt myself fall more asleep in the calmness. I heard her huff before she stalked up to her seat. 

“Why-why did you help me?” I asked trying to remain conscious. 

“Because you seem tired and I know she was lying.” 

“You said not to bother trying to prove her wrong.” I point out my filter long gone now. 

I feel his hand stop and I let out a low whine before he returns back to his ministrations. 

“I won’t let her hurt you. You’re my friend.” He seemed to grit the word friend out but I was too deep when I fell asleep. 

When I awoke, I saw Alya shaking me up. I rubbed my eyes and I hear her gasp. 

“Mari, girl. Please don’t tell me you did an all-nighter again.” She chuckled as I shrugged my shoulders. 

“I wished you told me so I could have brought my makeup kit for you.” She dragged me to my classes until I needed to use the restroom. 

The bags under my eyes were more noticeable than before but I couldn’t do anything about it. 

“Marinette?” I hear Adrien yell. 

What’s he doing?

“Over here.” I see him walk up and pull something out of his bag. 

“Stand still,” he instructed. 

I looked at him confused but complied with the command. I see him pull out some makeup brushes and a kit. He quickly got to work on my face, and I was too confused and tired to stop him. He soon finished and I turned around to see the bags basically disappear. 

“How did you-”

“Makeup artists. You learn a thing and two.” He chuckled as put the kit back. 

“Thank you, but the makeup will probably smear onto my jacket.” 

He chuckled before giving me a cup. I sniffed it before tasting some of it. My eyes widen as I looked back at his amused expression. 

“You. Are. A Godsend.” I chugged the drink and hear him laugh at my statement.

“Thank you,” I say when I throw the empty cup away.

“What are friends for?” He smiled but it seemed fake but I choose not to comment. 

I only scrunched my eyebrows at it showing him I didn’t believe the smile but won’t comment on it. 

It was a good day and I got to see my kitty making me take a nap that day. It was perfect with him wrapping his arms around me. It was the best night of my sleeping days. 


End file.
